Two Universes
by KileaMeagan
Summary: Marshall Lee finds himself in Ooo, the opposite universe to his, with only Marceline Abadeer to help him find his way back. But he soon falls for Marceline and finds himself stuck between going back to Aaa or staying with the girl he loves. To make matters worse, if Marshall and Marcy touch both of their universes might explode!


Two Universes

Chapter 1

"Hey, that's mine!" Marceline rushed over to the guy who was holding her precious childhood toy, Hambo. Her ex had sold it to a witch years back, but it must have ended up back in this little shop, and now in the hands of this stranger. "Give Hambo to me you freak!" Marcy snatched the toy from the guy's hands and hugged it tight.

"Give him back!" The guy snatched the stuffed animal back from her. "How do you know his name?"

"Um, because he's my childhood toy. I stitched him up when he fell apart, even-"

"Sewed his eye back on," the man finished. "You're a freaky stalker because _I _did all those things."

Marcy scowled. "Who are you?"

"Marshall Lee, the Vampire King." Marshall bowed.

"Okay, you are so messed up in the head. There is no Vampire King."

Marshall looked at Marcy like she was stupid. "And how would you know that?"

"Because," Marcy tilted her head to the side so Marshall could see her permanent bite marks. "I'm the Vampire Queen. I would know."

"What the-" Marshall looked at Marceline in wonder.

"Can I just have my stuffed animal?" Marceline sighed. "This is getting too weird for my taste."

"Wait, wait, wait. Who are you?" Marshall asked, holding the toy a little closer.

With a sigh, Marcy replied, "Marceline Abadeer. Current Vampire Queen. And you are?"

"Marshall Lee, current Vampire King in the land of Aaa."

"Wait, the land of Aaa? Dude, you have your vowels mixed up. This is the land of Ooo."

Marshall scratched his head. "That would explain all the backwards-ness. And I did fall into a portal ." Marshall laughed awkwardly.

"Hey you know what that means?" Marceline didn't wait for an answer. "That means this is my Hambo, not yours!" She grabbed Hambo and floated away.

Marshall flew up beside her. "Hey! You have to help me get back to my universe or whatever."

Marcy huffed. "I don't have to help you do squat. Plus the sun's coming up and I have to get home."

Marshall paused to look at the sky that was minutes from blazing orange with the rising sun. He flew fast and caught back up with Marceline. "I'm coming with you then."

"Whatever, I guess."

When Marceline arrived at her house the sun was just rising. A small ray hit her arm before she could get into the cave and she hissed in pain. "Ow! Glob that hurt."

"You okay?" Marshall went to look at the burn but she jerked away.

"Mind your biz, Marshall. It'll heal." She frowned at the mark as it faded away, slowly returning to normal skin. "If you're coming then come on." Marceline slid her key into the front door's lock and opened her house. "Just don't touch my stuff, okay?"

"Come on. You can trust me."

Marcy let out a small laugh as she flew past him into the kitchen. "I just met you, guy. Like five minutes ago."

Marshall shrugged in response, and went to float over the couch. He looked around at Marceline's living room. Red couch, coffee table, no TV, and in the corner was a red Fender bass propped against the wall. "Cool bass," he said, floating over to it. Just as he was about to pick it up Marceline poked her head out of the kitchen and hissed. "Don't touch my stuff!" Marshall put his hands up in surrender.

Marceline disappeared back into the kitchen and grabbed the two apples from her fridge she had been saving for a special occasion. They were from Tree Trunks' apple trees and were a deep, shiny red – similar to the color of blood. Marshall was cute; it seemed a special enough an occasion.

Marcy hovered back into the living room. Marshall was sitting on the couch looking bored. "Hungry?"

Marshall looked up and smiled, flashing his fangs. "Starving."

Marceline underhanded the apple to him and sat down on the other end of the couch. "Sorry, but I only drink shades of red. This color is the closest to blood in color and flavor."

"Thanks. Actually, I drink red too." He sunk his fangs into the apple and drained it of color until it was just a grey husk. Marceline watched him and got caught up in how sexy he was. His jet black hair fell onto his face and when he pushed it back behind his ear she almost sighed.

Instead she caught herself and coughed awkwardly. "Not hungry?" Marshall asked, pointing at her still red apple.

"Oh, no. I mean yeah." Marceline copied Marshall's actions and drank all the red from her apple.

What she didn't know was that Marshall was feeling the same way she was. He did let out a sigh as Marcy ran her hand through her ultra long black hair. She was just so beautiful. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair, too.

"What are you looking at?" Marcy said defensively, making Marshall blush.

"Sorry, I was just… um… wondering how I got here. Where is here anyway?"

"Well, this," Marceline gestured around herself, "is my house. But if you mean more generally, then this is Ooo."

"I get that, but what I don't get is how it exists. I mean it's completely backwards compared to Aaa." Marshall shook his head in confusion. "Tell me more about Ooo."

Marcy went on to explain the history of Ooo and her history as well. Every once and a while Marshall would point out the similar events in his or Aaa's history. She also explained Finn and Jake's role in Ooo.

"They basically protect Ooo from whatever and go on adventures and stuff. They are like my only friends," she said with a sigh.

"Sounds like Fi and Cake. They love adventures. Fi has a thing for swords." Marshall laughed quietly. "They are basically my only friends, too. Cake holds a grudge 'cause I kidnapped her once, but we get along."

This made Marcy smile. "I think Finn is still a little upset that I kicked him out of his house once."

"I made Fi really mad once and she threw a spear at me." They both went silent and then burst into laughter.

After they calmed down from laughing so hard Marshall asked: "So, is Finn dating anyone? Because Fi is available."

"Nah. He's dating Flame Princess. And he also has a thing for Princess Bubblegum."

"Princess Bubblegum? Who's that?"

Marcy rolled her eyes. "She's Miss Perfect Princess of the Candy Kingdom." She stuck her forked tongue out.

"Sounds a lot like Prince Bubba Gumball. He's Aaa's biggest royal snob." Marshall stuck his forked tongue out as well.

Marshall and Marcy talked for about half an hour just about the 'royal snobs' of the Candy Kingdoms. Then, Marcy let out a big yawn.

"Tired?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah, it's like waaaay past my bedtime." Marceline stretched like a cat and yawned again. "Feel free to sleep on the couch. Tomorrow I'll help you find your way back to Aaa."

Marcy levitated her way up to her bedroom and flopped onto her bed. _I don't want him to go back_, she thought.

Downstairs, Marshall was lying across the couch with his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and tried to dream but all that was going through his mind was _I don't want to go back_.


End file.
